Göttin des Lichts - Spinoffs
by Evening Rise
Summary: Eine Sammlung von Sonderkapitel, alternativen Scenen, etc. zu und um meine Story "Göttin des Lichts". Drabbles und kurze OneShots.
1. Eine andere Wahl

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Warning:** Verschiedene

**Spoiler:** für "Göttin des Lichts"

**Genre:** Verschiedene

**Beta:** -

**Pairing: **Verschiedene

**Updates: **Unregelmäßig

**A/N: **Hallo alle zusammen! Wie die Beschreibung schon sagt ist das hier eine Sammlung von Spinoffs zu „Göttin des Lichts". Wer die Story nicht kennt kann wahrscheinlich nur mit dem letzten beiden Kapiteln etwas anfangen.

ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

**Was hätte sein können – Part 1**

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren außer Xen gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Spoiler:** für Kapitel 10: Besucher [GdL]

**Genre:** Romanze

**Beta:** -

**Pairing: **Kagome/Xen

**Nächstes Update: **25.10.13

**A/N: **Bei der Erstveröffentlichung von GdL auf war Xens Geschichte allerhöchsten eine vage Idee in meinem Hinterkopf. Der aller erste Post von Kapitel 10 existiert schon gar nicht mehr, selbst auf ist nur noch die überarbeitete Version zu finden. Hier auf ist die zweifach überarbeitete Version zu finden, und wer dieses Zusatzkaitel liest wird merken, dass sich doch einiges geändert hat – sogar so viel, das das Zusatzkapitel keinen Sinn mehr macht. Deshalb habe ich ihm die Szene vorangestellt. Viel Spaß!

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Eine andere Wahl**

Xen war nun schon zwei Wochen in Sesshoumarus Schloss und er amüsierte sich köstlich. Das lag zum einen an Sesshoumaru, den er noch immer wunderbar ärgern konnte, und zum anderen an der Göttin des Lichts. Oder Kagome, wie er sie nennen durfte. Er nutzte jede Gelegenheit um in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Am meisten gefiel es ihm, ihr beim Training zu helfen. Da konnte er Sesshoumaru ärgern und gleichzeitig Kagomes Gesellschaft genießen. Natürlich richtete Xen es so ein, dass die junge Frau nicht mit bekam, wenn er dem InuYoukai auf der Nase herum tanzte. Denn das mochte sie immer noch nicht. Schade eigentlich, mit ihr zusammen hätte es sicher doppelt so viel Spaß gemacht wie ohnehin schon.

Xen war kein Dämon, der sich selbst belog. Er wusste, was er wollte und meistens bekam er es auch. Er ließ sich von niemanden beeinflussen, er war seiner selbst gerne Herr. Allerdings... In dieser Sache wusste er nicht, was er wollte. Suchte er vielleicht nur einen Ersatz für- Er unterbrach seine Gedanken sofort. Selbst nach all der Zeit brachte er es noch nicht über sich, _ihren_ Namen zu denken und seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Das brachte ihn zu einem neuen Gedanken: Benutzte er Kagome vielleicht nur, um einen Ersatz für _sie_ zu haben? Immerhin stammte Kagome von _ihr_ ab...

`Was soll's. Sie kann immer noch selbst entscheiden´, dachte er. `Probieren geht über studieren, nicht wahr? Ich sollte einfach mal sehn, was dabei raus kommt. Und je schneller ich diese Angelegenheit klären kann, desto besser´, sagte er sich. Dabei war es ihm auch egal, ob sie jemand hören konnte oder nicht. Er stand zu seinen Entscheidungen und würde sich von niemandem abschrecken lassen. Dafür war er auch zu stolz.

Deshalb nutzte Xen eine kleine Trainingspause, um zu tun was er für richtig hielt. Oder zumindest das, was er _glaubte_, das er für richtig hielt.

„Kagome-sama?" In Gesellschaft machte es sich einfach besser, den Höflichkeitssuffix zu verwenden. Mal sehen, was sich daran ändern ließ. „Würdest du ein Stück mit mir gehen?"

„Wieso nicht", antwortete Angesprochene überrascht. Sie erhob sich und ging neben Xen her aus der Baumgruppe heraus und ein Stück um den See herum. Schließlich blieb er stehen und blickte auf das Wasser.

Nach einer Weile brach dann seine Begleiterin das Schweigen, das zwischen ihnen herrschte.

„Worüber wolltest du denn mit mir reden? Du wolltest doch mit mir reden, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das wollte ich. Weißt du, Kagome-chan, ich mag dich, ich mag dich wirklich. Hast du eigentlich einen Freund?" Das war wohl ein bisschen sehr direkt, aber der direkte Weg ist meistens der schnellste.

Xen sah in Kagomes geschockte Augen und wartete auf eine Antwort.

* * *

Kagome konnte es nicht fassen. Sollte es so einfach sein? Sollte sie ausnahmsweise einmal Glück haben was Männer anging? Irgendwie bezweifelte sie es...

„Wie... wie meinst du das?", fragte sie mit stockender Stimme.

Xen lachte leise vor sich hin. „Na das ist doch ganz einfach. Ich liebe dich, Kagome-chan." Er bannte ihren Blick mühelos mit seinen leuchtenden, grünen Augen – Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie sein Gesicht dem ihren immer näher kam. Erst, als seine Lippen die ihren berührten, fand sie wieder in der Realität zurück. Sie wollte sich vom Dämon vor ihr lösen, doch er legte ihr eine Hand in den Nacken und schlang den anderen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Kagome konnte nicht entkommen und schließlich gab sie es auf. Dieser Kuss war zu schön, um sich dagegen wehren zu können. Und wenn sie nur daran _dachte_, von wem er kam, schlug ihr Herz völlig unregelmäßig, schlug Saltos und hüpfte auf und ab. Langsam entspannte sich die junge Frau in den Armen des Mannes, den sie liebte.

Gerade, als sie sich dessen bewusst wurde, dass sie Xen liebte, entzog dieser ihr auch schon seine sanften Lippen, indem er sich leicht zurück lehnte.

Eine Weile sahen sie sich schweigend in die Augen bis sich der Dämon schließlich entschloss, die Stille zu durchbrechen. „Willst du denn auf eine so wunderschöne Liebeserklärung nichts erwidern?"

„Ich liebe dich auch." Kagome versuchte, seinem Blick auszuweichen, aber Xen hielt sanft ihr Kinn fest. „Das ist doch kein Grund zum traurig sein, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Du solltest lächeln. Dann bist du nämlich noch viel wunderschöner als ohnehin schon."

Kagome errötete, konnte aber nicht sprechen, weil ihre Lippen erneut verschlossen wurden. Nicht, das sie sonst hätte sprechen können...

Fast glaubte sie zu träumen, das war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Doch statt aufzuwachen spürte sie Xens Zunge, die über ihre Lippen strich. Überrascht öffnete sie ganz automatisch die Lippen und gewährte ihm so Einlass. Gemächlich erkundete der Youkai jeden Zentimeter ihres Mundes, bevor er sich langsam, ganz langsam von ihr löste, um ihr genug Raum zum atmen zu lassen.

Sobald ihr Mund frei war, schnappte Kagome nach Luft. Es dauerte lange, bis ihre Atmung sich wieder beruhigt hatte und sie sich traute, Xen in die Augen zu blicken.

Ihre braunen Iriden strahlten vor Freude und Liebe. In diesem Augenblick wünschten sich beide nur eins – dass es immer so sein könnte.

Und ihr Wunsch sollte sich erfüllen.

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** -


	2. Schicksalswege

**Was hätte sein können – Part 2**

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Warning:** Character Death

**Spoiler:** für Kapitel 11: Neue Erkentnisse [GdL]

**Genre:** Romanze, Tragödie

**Beta:** -

**Pairing: **Inuyasha/Kikyou

**Nächstes Update: **01.11.13

**A/N: **Bei der Erstveröffentlichung von GdL auf habe ich ein Voting über Inuyashas Schicksal machen lassen. Hier auf habe ich einfach meinen persönlichen Favoriten verwendet. Die beiden anderen Versionen finden sich hier^^

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Schicksalswege**

Version 1:

Lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen, bis Kagome schließlich meinte: „Es ist spät geworden. Wir sollte langsam schlafen gehen. Sie dürfen doch bleiben, nicht wahr Sesshoumaru?"

Der Lord nickte kurz, doch bevor sich irgendwer erheben konnte, musste der General noch seine Neugier befriedigen und fragen: „Habt ihr vielleicht einen Bruder, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

„Warum fragt ihr?", antwortete dieser mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Nun, wir sind am Fuß einer Schlucht einen Mann begegnet, der Euch sehr ähnlich sah..."

* * *

_Die Reiter waren Kougas Ratschlag gefolgt, eine Gruppe aus einem Mönch, zwei Dämonenjägern, einem Kitsunen, einem InuYoukai und einer Dämonenkatze zu suchen. Sie wüssten, wo sich das Mädchen aufhalten könnte. Man hatte ihnen tatsächlich helfen können. Einige Reisende sagten, dass sie die Gruppe in einiger Entfernung vorbeiziehen gesehen hätten, und dass der InuYoukai der Lord des Westens gewesen sei._

_Deshalb hatte Yoshio entschieden, dass sie zum Schloss des Westens reisen würden. Durch die Suche nach Hinweisen auf die Truppe, mussten sie allerdings einen Umweg in Kauf nehmen, weshalb sie am Fuß des Berges die nächste Aufstiegsmöglichkeit suchten, die ihnen erlaubte, ihre Pferde mit zu nehmen._

_Zur Zeit folgten sie einem Fluss, der zum nächsten Dorf führte._

„_Seht, Admiral!", machte einer seiner Krieger Yoshio aufmerksam. Er deutete ein Stück nach vorn. Unmittelbar am Flussufer, noch halb im Wasser, lag ein Mann, der sich nicht rührte._

_Yoshio winkte dem Heiler, der die Truppe begleitete, ihm zu folgen, und trieb sein Pferd auf den Fremden zu. Er hatte weißes Haar und trug rote Kleidung. Yoshio stieg vom Pferd, berührte den Mann aber nicht, da er wusste, dass man Schwerverletzte nicht bewegen durfte. Stattdessen sah er dem Heiler zu, der nur kurz das Handgelenk des Fremden berührte und schließlich den Kopf schüttelte. „Er ist tot", meinte er nur. Anschließend drehte Yoshio den Toten um. Seine goldenen Augen blickten stumpf ins Leere und die Wunde am Bauch ließ nur einen Schluss zu. Dämon. Yoshio schüttelte den Kopf. Dass Dämonen Hanyous auch immer töten mussten..._

_Er zog den Toten aus dem Fluss und ließ ihn begraben. Dann setzten sie ihren Weg fort._

* * *

Die Gesuchten tauschten kurze Blicke. Das war also mit Inuyasha passiert. Aber wirklich betroffen war keiner von ihnen. Er hatte das Schicksal bekommen, das er verdiente und das war Strafe genug. Trotzdem wollte ihn niemand wieder in seinem Leben wissen. Deshalb wunderten sie sich auch nicht, als Sesshoumaru antwortete: „Ich habe keinen Bruder."

Yoshio nahm es mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis. Damit war das Gespräch für diesen Tag beendet. Alle, besonders Rin und Kagome, mussten alles, was sie erfahren hatten, erst einmal verdauen.

Version 2:

Lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen, bis Kagome schließlich meinte: „Es ist spät geworden. Wir sollte langsam schlafen gehen. Sie dürfen doch bleiben, nicht wahr Sesshoumaru?"

Der Lord nickte kurz, doch bevor sich irgendwer erheben konnte, musste der General noch seine Neugier befriedigen und fragen: „Habt ihr vielleicht einen Bruder, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

„Warum fragt ihr?", antwortete dieser mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Nun, wir sind am Fuß einer Schlucht einen Mann begegnet, der Euch sehr ähnlich sah..."

* * *

_Die Reiter waren Kougas Ratschlag gefolgt, eine Gruppe aus einem Mönch, zwei Dämonenjägern, einem Kitsunen, einem InuYoukai und einer Dämonenkatze zu suchen. Sie wüssten, wo sich das Mädchen aufhalten könnte. Man hatte ihnen tatsächlich helfen können. Einige Reisende sagten, dass sie die Gruppe in einiger Entfernung vorbeiziehen gesehen hätten, und dass der InuYoukai der Lord des Westens gewesen sei._

_Deshalb hatte Yoshio entschieden, dass sie zum Schloss des Westens reisen würden. Durch die Suche nach Hinweisen auf die Truppe, mussten sie allerdings einen Umweg in Kauf nehmen, weshalb sie am Fuß des Berges die nächste Aufstiegsmöglichkeit suchten, die ihnen erlaubte, ihre Pferde mit zu nehmen._

_Zur Zeit folgten sie einem Fluss, der zum nächsten Dorf führte._

_Plötzlich sah Yoshio einen roten Schemen durch die Luft springen, der sich als Hanyou in roter Kleidung mit goldenen Augen herausstellte. Hinter ihm trat eine Priesterin aus einer Felsspalte hervor. Yoshio stutzte einen kurzen Augenblick. Er kannte sie von Bildern, doch eigentlich müsste sie schon lange tot sein. 50 Jahre, um genau zu sein._

„_Kikyou Hiraishi", sagte er mit einer leichten Neigung des Kopfes in ihre Richtung. „Wie kommt es, dass ihr wieder unter den Lebenden weilt?"_

„_Das geht dich nichts an, wer auch immer du bist. Inuyasha, töte sie!", ließ die einstmals so reine Miko verlauten und der Hanyou gehorchte auch prompt. Er zog sein Schwert, dass sich verwandelte, und griff die Truppe an._

_Yoshio ließ sich seitwärts vom Pferd fallen, um dem Angriff zu entgehen. Dann zog er sein eigenes Schwert und attackierte Inuyasha von hinten. Seine Krieger blieben ebenso wenig untätig. Einer von ihnen hatte einen Pfeil auf den Hanyou abgeschossen, der den Gegner in der Bauchgegend streifte. Trotzdem spritzte Blut auf, viel Blut, als wäre eine frische Wunde erneut aufgegangen. Dadurch fiel der Hanyou auf die Knie, weshalb Yoshios Schwertstreich ihn verfehlte._

_`Glück im Unglück´, dachte sich Yoshio. Dann spürte er, wie ein Pfeil haarscharf an seinen Ohr vorbeipfiff. Er wirbelte herum. Die Priesterin. Yoshio befand, dass seine Leute allein mit dem Hanyou zurecht kamen, immerhin waren sie hervorragend ausgebildet und der Gegner verletzt, und stürzte sich auf die Miko._

_Inuyasha bemerkte das. Er schrie Kikyous Namen und warf sich vor sie._

_Yoshios Schwert durchbohrte beide. Im Tod vereint._

* * *

Die Gesuchten tauschten kurze Blicke. _Das_ war also mit Inuyasha passiert. Aber wirklich betroffen war keiner von ihnen. Er hatte das Schicksal bekommen, das er verdiente und das war Strafe genug. Trotzdem wollte ihn niemand wieder in seinem Leben wissen. Deshalb wunderten sie sich auch nicht, als Sesshoumaru antwortete: „Ich habe keinen Bruder."

Yoshio nahm es mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis. Damit war das Gespräch für diesen Tag beendet. Alle, besonders Rin und Kagome, mussten alles, was sie erfahren hatten, erst einmal verdauen.

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** -


	3. Tödliche Qual

**Was hätte sein können – Part 3**

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Warning:** Character Death, Selbstmord, **sehr düster**

**Spoiler:** für Kapitel 12: Eine Reise in die Heimat [GdL]

**Genre:** Tragödie, Drama

**Beta:** -

**Pairing: **one-sided Sesshoumaru/OC; Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Nächstes Update: **08.11.13

**A/N: **Bei der Erstveröffentlichung von GdL auf habe ich mir einen kleinen Spaß erlaubt, der aber aufgrund der Formatierung hier auf nicht wirklich Sinn gemacht hätte -.- Naja, das bedeutet jedenfalls, dass ihr den Teil vom Kapitel mit dem Scherz auch noch bekommt.

Sorry, dass ich mich in letzter Zeit immer mit dem Updaten verspäte...

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Tödliche Qual**

Das Lichterschloss, so stellten diejenigen, die das Gebäude nicht oder nicht mehr kannten, überrascht fest, war wohl eines der schönsten Schlösser Japans. Es war groß, weitläufig und geradezu strahlend hell. Als sie in den Thronsaal traten, sahen sie einen Fluss einmal quer durch den Raum fließen. Eine Brücke führte darüber hinweg.

Über diese Brücke kam jetzt Fürst Hiraishi auf seine Familie zugeschritten. Hinter ihm konnte Sesshoumaru Sango und den Mönch, mit dem kleinen Kitsunen und der Dämonenkatze im Schlepptau erkennen.

Von dem erneuten „Familientreffen" bekam er nichts mit denn hinter den bekannten Gesichtern von Kagomes Freunden wartete noch ein weiteres. Die dazugehörige Person war ganz in rosa gekleidet, was an ihrem spindeldürrem Körper alles andere als vorteilhaft aussah. Adellya.

Langsam kam sie auf ihn zu und als sie ihn erreicht hatte schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals. Nach einem kurzem Kuss auf die Wange sagte sie: „Ich habe dich vermisst, Verlobter."

* * *

Verlobter.

Diese Wort geisterte wieder und wieder durch Kagomes Kopf. So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, es ließ sich einfach nicht verdrängen. Ihr war, als würde es sich in ihr Herz bohren, das Herz, das doch nur für Sesshoumaru schlug. Für ihn allein. Imaginäre Bilder von _ihrem_ DaiYoukai und dieser... dieser _Schlampe_ geisterten haltlos durch Kagomes Kopf.

Die Beiden, wie sie sich küssten.

Die Beiden, wie sie auf ihr Volk hinabsahen, dass ihnen zu Füßen lag.

Die Beiden, wie sie an einem Tisch saßen und ihren Kindern beim Spielen zusahen.

Die Beiden, wie sie sich voller Liebe ansahen.

Und schließlich...

Die Beiden und sich selbst. Wie diese Möchtegerndämonin _ihrem_ Sesshoumaru befahl, ihr das Herz aus der Brust zu reißen. Wie Sesshoumaru sie ansah und ihrem Befehl Folge leisten wollte. Und wie sie selbst wisperte: „Es gehört dir sowieso schon."

Er quittierte es mit einem eisigen Lächeln und in seinen Augen stand nur Verachtung...

Alles wurde schwarz...

* * *

„Was machst du nur, Kagome-chan...?"

Leises Gemurmel weckte sie. Sango saß an dem Bett, in dem sie sich befand, den Kopf auf ein Kissen gebettet und döste. Kagome war einen Moment verwirrt, bis ihr das Geschehen in der Halle wieder in den Sinn kam. Sie war wohl ohnmächtig geworden...

Einen langen Augenblick waren Kagomes Augen unfokussiert ins Leere gerichtet, dann ging ein Ruck durch ihren Körper. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen.

So schnell und leise wie es ihr möglich war erhob sie sich und schlich aus dem Zimmer. Ihre Schritte führten sie zum Turm und erst an der Brüstung blieb sie stehen. Sie sah kurz zum Himmel hinauf. Ein Gewitter tobte und genau diese Atmosphäre passte zu Kagomes Vorhaben. Langsam erklomm sie die Brüstung.

„Wenn ich nicht bei dir sein kann, Sesshoumaru, will ich gar nicht mehr leben", flüsterte sie in den tosenden Wind. Dann ließ sie sich fallen...

* * *

„Vergiss doch endlich dieses Mädchen, Geliebter!"

Konnte sie denn nicht still sein? Ihn nicht alleine lassen in seinem Schmerz? Ihn nicht in das unendliche Loch fallen lassen, dass _IHR_ Tod in seine Brust, sein Herz gerissen hatte? Verstand sie denn nicht?

Offensichtlich nicht, denn sie redete immer weiter und weiter... und beleidigte _SIE_.

DAS war ganz eindeutig zu viel. Sein innerer Dämon, der nur noch Tod und Verderben über die Welt bringen wollte, übernahm jetzt die Kontrolle über Sesshoumarus Körper. Er wusste, er würde es nicht überleben... aber er wollte es auch gar nicht.

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** -


	4. Ein verhängnisvoller Kuss

**Was hätte sein können – Part 4**

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Spoiler:** für Kapitel 13: Der Ball [GdL]

**Genre:** Romanze

**Beta:** -

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Nächstes Update: **15.11.13

**A/N: **Bei der Erstveröffentlichung von GdL auf habe ich meine lieben Leser gewarnt, dass dieses Zusatzkapitel unlogisch ist. Das ist es. Extrem. Unlogisch.

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Ein verhängnisvoller Kuss**

Die junge Göttin fragte sich, was sie hier draußen wollten. Natürlich hatte sie nicht nein gesagt, als Sesshoumaru sie fragte, ob sie ihn nach draußen begleiten wollte, wünschte sie sich doch, mit ihm allein zu sein. Aber sie wüsste schon gerne, was jetzt kommen würde…

Der InuYoukai, der bisher mit dem Rücken zu ihr gestanden hatte, drehte sich jetzt zu ihr um. Kagome sah, dass seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Instinktiv benutzte sie ihre Fähigkeiten und spürte seine Aufgewühltheit.

`Was ist nur mit ihm los?´, fragte sie sich.

„Du willst sicher wissen, worüber ich mit dir sprechen wollte…", begann der DaiYoukai. Er schlug seine Augen auf und sein Blick hielt den ihren gefangen. „Aishiteru, Kagome-chan", sagte er dann leise, aber deutlich. Sein Gesicht bewegte sich auf ihres zu. Kagomes Herz raste wie wild und sie spürte eine Horde Schmetterlinge in ihrem Magen herumflattern. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass er sie endlich küssen würde…

Sanft trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander. Kagomes Herz schien aus ihrer Brust springen zu wollen, so heftig klopfte es. Doch sie nahm nichts anderes wahr als die weichen Lippen auf ihren. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Zunge über ihre Unterlippe geistern. Instinktiv öffnete sie den Mund und seufzte sehnsuchtsvoll auf, als der Eindringling begann, ihre Mundhöhle zu erkunden. Kagome verlor langsam aber sicher die Beherrschung. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Sesshomarus Nacken und ließ sich gegen ihn sinken. Sie fühlte seine starken Hände an ihrer Hüfte, die ihr stützend Halt gaben, obwohl sie jetzt begannen, sich zu bewegen...

Ein tiefes Glücksgefühl erfüllte Kagome.

* * *

Jemand ganz anderes spürte im gleichen Maße Schmerz, wie die Göttin des Lichts Glück fühlte. Unglaubliche Schmerzen, die ihn zu zerreißen schienen. Die ihn wirklich zerrissen!

Naraku wurde von einer flackernden schwarzen Aura umschlossen. Er schrie seinen Schmerz hinaus und wie als Antwort schloss sich die dunkle Macht des Juwels kugelförmig um ihn und erhob ihn in die Luft. Doch anders als beim letzten Mal bedeutete dies für ihn nichts Gutes. Langsam sickerte das finstere Leuchten unter seine Haut und je mehr Licht in seinem Körper verschwand, desto stärker wand sich Naraku vor Schmerzen.

Die Liebe dieser verdammten Göttin des Lichts brachte ihn um!

Als schließlich das gesamte Glühen in ihn eingedrungen war, zerbarst das Juwel in abertausend winzige Splitter, die sich sofort auflösten – und der Youkai, der dieses mächtige Kleinod sein Eigen nannte, ging mit ihm.

* * *

Kagome, die das Ende ihres Feindes spürte, löste sich langsam aus dem Kuss mit ihrem Geliebten, der sie allerdings weiterhin sanft im Arm hielt.

„Ich glaube, noch nie war ein Mensch auf dieser Welt glücklicher", murmelte sie an seinem Ohr.

„Du bist aber kein Mensch, Geliebte", erwiderte er sanft, aber gleichzeitig war seine Stimme so verlangend, dass ihr ein heißer Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Du bist die Göttin des Lichts."

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** -


	5. Die mit dem Wolf tanzt

**Sidestory – Part 1**

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Spoiler:** für Kapitel 14: Der Preis der Freiheit [GdL]

**Genre:** Romanze

**Beta:** -

**Pairing: **Kagura/Kouga

**Nächstes Update: **20.12.13

**A/N: **-

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Die mit dem Wolf tanzt**

Kouga stand am Rand der Klippe und blickte auf die Überreste ihrer lange besiegten Erzfeinde, den Vogeldämonen, herab. Im Moment wünschte er sich allerdings, dass sie noch immer mit den übergroßen Piepmätzen kämpfen müssten – das würde sein Rudel lehren, nicht so unerträglich faul und hochmütig zu sein! So, wie die sich aufführten, könnte man meinen, sie wären die Könige der Welt!

`Dabei sollten sie lieber trainieren. Sonst werden sie fertig gemacht, wenn wir diese Hexe vernichten...´

„Kagura!" Das Wort entsprang seiner Kehle als zorniges Knurren, und als wäre sie dadurch herbeigerufen worden, entstand genau vor seiner Nase ein Luftwirbel, in dem sich nach wenigen Sekunden die Gestalt Kaguras auf ihrer Riesenfeder abzeichnete.

Kougas zunächst überraschtes Knurren verwandelte sich schnell in ein angriffslustiges.

`Diese Schlampe wagt es tatsächlich, hier aufzutauchen?!´, schoss es ihm wütend durch den Kopf. `Na warte, das wirst du noch bereuen.´

Ohne auf ihren verständnislosen und eigentümlich sanften Gesichtsausdruck zu achten, ging der Wolfsdämon ohne Vorwarnung zum Angriff über. Kagura schaffte es gerade noch, ihre Feder zur Seite schwenken zu lassen. Kouga segelte an ihr vorbei, stieß sich allerdings mühelos an der gegenüberliegenden Felswand ab und nahm sie erneut ins Visier. Doch egal wie oft er sie attackierte, Kagura beließ es dabei, seinen Angriffen auszuweichen, anstatt sie zu erwidern.

Es stachelte Kougas Wut an, dass sie ihn nicht ernst nahm und seinen Rachefeldzug in einen lächerlichen _Tanz_ verwandelte. Schließlich landete er wieder auf der Klippe und starrte seine Gegnerin hasserfüllt an. So langsam hatte Kouga wirklich die Schnauze voll von dieser Frau.

„Was soll das, du Hexe?!", verlangte er zornig zu wissen. „Hast du nicht den Mumm, dich mit mir anzulegen, ohne ein Heer von Dämonen hinter dir zu haben? Erbärmlich!"

Kagura erwiderte nichts darauf. Nachdem sie ihn einen Moment mit unbewegtem Gesicht angestarrt hatte, verlor der Wolfsdämon seine ohnehin schon magere Geduld.

„Antworte!", herrschte er sie an.

Kagura legte den Kopf schief, und nach einem weiteren Augenblick der Stille, entsprach sie dem Wunsch ihres Gegenübers schließlich.

„Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich dich niemals attackiert."

Kouga schnaubte ungläubig. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Dir hätte es völlig gereicht, mein Rudel auszulöschen."

„Auch das hätte ich nie getan, wenn Naraku mich nicht wortwörtlich in der Hand gehabt hätte", gab die Hanyou zurück und zum ersten Mal seit ihrem unerklärlichen Auftauchen schlichen sich Emotionen in ihre Stimme. Sie klang hasserfüllt und, zu Kougas Überraschung, bedauernd und ein wenig angewidert.

Von sich selbst?

Gegen seinen Willen regte sich Neugier in Kouga. Sein Mund bewegte sich ohne sein Zutun, um die Frage zu stellen, die sich langsam, zögerlich in seinem Kopf formte. „Wenn du sagst, Naraku hätte dich in der Hand, dann meinst du, dass..."

„...mein Schöpfer es anscheinend passend fand, mein Herz außerhalb meines Körpers `aufzubewahren´."

Sie sprach das sehr distanziert aus, ganz so, als beträfe dieser Fakt sie überhaupt nicht.

Kouga ertappte sich dabei, wie er sie mitfühlend ansah und versuchte – vergeblich – seine Stimme während seiner nächsten Worte feindselig klingen zu lassen.

„Du sprichst von der Vergangenheit", merkte er an. „Was hat sich geändert?"

Kaguras Gesicht nahm einen bewundernden, fast schon seligen Ausdruck an. „Die Göttin des Lichts hat mir Gnade erwiesen und mir die Freiheit geschenkt."

Unglaube wusch durch den Rudelführer der Wolfsyoukai. Glücklicherweise half es ihm dabei, verächtlich zu klingen.

„Einfach so? Und da ist das Erste, was du tust, hierher zu kommen, obwohl du wusstest, dass ich diese Gelegenheit nutzen würde, um meinen Rachedurst zu stillen?", giftete Kouga, doch Kagura lächelte nur.

„Ich bin schon eine ganze Weile von Naraku befreit, du wirkst im Moment nicht besonders Rachedurstig auf mich" – Kouga horchte in sich hinein und stellte frustriert fest, dass sie recht hatte – „und ganz ohne Bedingungen lief das Ganze nicht ab."

Sie bemerkte wohl, dass der Wolfsdämon erneut eine Erklärung verlangen wollte und kam ihm zuvor: „Ich kann denjenigen, der für mich bestimmt ist, nicht angreifen und muss seinem Ruf stets Folge leisten." Sie atmete tief durch und sammelte sich einen Augenblick lang mit geschlossenen Augen, dann bohrte sich ihr Blick in den Kougas. „Du hast gerufen, ich bin gekommen."

Stille legte sich über die Klippe, während der Youkai versuchte, Sinn aus den Worten der Hanyou zu machen. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit hatte er seine chaotischen, vollkommen sinnlosen Gedanken schließlich so weit geordnet, dass er wortlos den Mund auf und zu klappen konnte. Dies nahm Kagura als Zeichen für eine erneute Wortmeldung.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst und vermutlich nie wieder sehen willst, aber, bitte, könntest du nicht vielleicht darüber nachdenken, mich bei deinem Rudel bleiben zu lassen?"

Ihre flehentliche Bitte regte Kougas Hirn zu neuen Gedankengängen an.

Sie schien es ernst zu meinen... was keinen Sinn ergab. Wer würde schon bei Leuten bleiben wollen, die man hasste und von denen man gehasst wurde? Andererseits... Kagura sah nicht so aus, als würde sie Kouga hassen.

Er warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu und sah, dass in ihren Augen nur Hoffnung und Zuneigung geschrieben standen.

`Okay, definitiv kein Hass´, befand Kouga, innerlich ein wenig vor den Emotionen zurückschreckend. `Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass sie hier nicht willkommen ist. Wir werden ihr nie verzeihen können...´ Das klang ja schon in seinen _Gedanken_ absolut nicht überzeugend! Was war denn mit ihm los, dass er sich nicht mal im _Mindesten_ rächen wollte, jetzt, wo er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte? So kannte Kouga sich gar nicht, und diese Veränderung gefiel ihm kein bisschen! Das wäre ja auch gelacht! Am Ende entwickelte er noch so was wie _Sympathie_ für diese Bestie in Frauengestalt!

`In hübscher Frauengestalt... Oh verdammt´, fluchte der Wolfsyoukai. `Zu spät...´

Mit den Zähnen knirschend weigerte sich Kouga noch einen Moment länger, seine Entscheidung laut zu äußern und sie somit unwiderruflich zu machen. Mit einem Seufzen ergab er sich aber schließlich seinem Schicksal. Es hinauszuzögern hatte ja doch keinen Sinn...

„Ich schätze mal, wenn _Kagome_ dir verzeihen kann, habe _ich_ mit Sicherheit kein Recht, das anzuzweifeln...", murmelte er matt.

Es zauberte ein Lächeln auf Kaguras Gesicht, ein Lächeln, das Kouga geradezu dazu aufzufordern schien, ihr diesen Triumph nicht kampflos zu gönnen. „Sofern mein Rudel damit einverstanden ist, natürlich", fügte er daher rasch an.

Gedanklich grinste er und klopfte sich auf die Schulter. Das war perfekt! Das Rudel würde dem nie zustimmen und er war aus dem Schneider. Kagura würde verschwinden. Er konnte wieder in Ruhe vor sich hinbrüten, sie und Naraku in Ruhe hassen...

Wie sich herausstellen sollte, lag Kouga falsch. Sein Rudel hatte nichts gegen die Anwesenheit der Frau einzuwenden, die in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft ihre Chefin werden sollte.

* * *

Bitte seid so gut und hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Kisses, E*R

**Some Piece of Random Information Nobody Needs:** -


End file.
